


Make It Loud

by orphan_account



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Texting, iridae, originally posted in 2013, very much a product of its time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To: Bang YonggukFrom: Choi Junhonghyung do u think if I asked Jongup out he’d say yes?To: Choi JunhongFrom: Bang Yonggukidk maybe?? but I do know that Himchan would def skin u alive
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Kim Himchan, Choi Junhong | Zelo/Moon Jongup, Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae
Kudos: 4





	Make It Loud

**To:** Bang Yongguk  
 **From:** Choi Junhong  
hyung do u think if I asked Jongup out he’d say yes?  
  
 **To:** Choi Junhong  
 **From:** Bang Yongguk  
idk maybe?? but I do know that Himchan would def skin u alive  
  
 **To:** Bang Yongguk  
 **From:** Choi Junhong  
worth it.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
isn’t this a little sad  
  
 **To:** Jung Daehyun  
 **From:** Yoo Youngjae  
?  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
we’re both starting uni now and we’re both still virgins  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
this is a little sad  
  
 **To:** Jung Daehyun  
 **From:** Yoo Youngjae  
not my fault no1 wants to suck ur dick  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
u can’t talk asshole ur a virgin too!  
  
 **To:** Jung Daehyun  
 **From:** Yoo Youngjae  
im saving myself!  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
for what?! jesus?!  
  
 **To:** Jung Dickhyun  
 **From:** Yoo Youngjae  
don’t even talk to me  
  
  
  
  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Kim Himchan  
HEKP  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Yoo Youngjae  
?!?!?!  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Kim Himchan  
DROOPED PHONE IN BARH  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Kim Himchan  
THE SCREDN KEEPS GOING FUBNY HFLP ME  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Yoo Youngjae  
gross u take baths??  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Kim Himchan  
NOT THE MSIN ISSUE HERW  
  
  
  
  
  
 **To:** Jung Daehyun  
 **From:** Moon Jongup  
hyung how can I earn money? :)  
  
 **To:** Moon Jongup  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
sell urself on the streets?  
  
 **To:** Moon Jongup  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
ur 18 now rite?  
  
 **To:** Jung Daehyun  
 **From:** Moon Jongup  
yh but I want to earn money another way :(  
  
 **To:** Moon Jongup  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
idk kill some1 n sell their organs on the black market  
  
 **To:** Jung Daehyun  
 **From:** Moon Jongup  
ok I’ll ask someone else  
  
 **To:** Jung Daehyun  
 **From:** Kim Himchan  
YIU TOLD JONGYP 2 BCOME A PRISTUTUE?!?!  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
hyung u ok ur txtin like ur havin a fit  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Bang Yongguk  
I can hear u freakin out from outside the apartment chan whats wrong???  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Bang Yongguk  
deep breaths  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Bang Yongguk  
friendly reminder that it is not ok 2 kill jung Daehyun  
  
  
  
  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
hey asshole I tried to visit 2day but u were at class or smth???!  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
who even does that dude I had pizza  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
btw ur new roommate is rly hot omg  
  
 **To:** Jung Dickhyun  
 **From:** Yoo Youngjae  
hes straight  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
yh we’ll see  
  
  
  
  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Choi Junhong  
hey hyung wat is Jongup doing this Friday?  
  
 **To:** Choi Junhong  
 **From:** Kim Himchan  
why r u askinh?  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Choi Junhong  
I want 2 know so if I ask him out nd he says no then I know if hes lying  
  
 **To:** Choi Junhong  
 **From:** Kim Himchan  
Jongup is bysy 4ever kerp ur horny ass awsy from him  
  
 **To:** Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Choi Junhong  
y wont Yongguk hyung assert his dominance or smth n tell Himchan hyung to stop playing mother hen long enough 4 me 2 fuck jonguppie???  
  
 **To:** Choi Junhong  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
because  
  
 **To:** Choi Junhong  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
his dick > ur dick  
  
 **To:** Choi Junhong  
 **From:** Yoo Youngjae  
junhong ur like 12 go back 2 school  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Choi Junhong  
fuck off  
  
  
  
  
  
 **To:** Bang Yongguk  
 **From:** Kim Himchan  
hey bsbe howd it go?  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Bang Yongguk  
they said im good but not what they r lookin 4  
  
 **To:** Bang Yongguk  
 **From:** Kim Himchan  
:(  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Bang Yongguk  
its ok there’ll b other opportunities. nbd  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Bang Yongguk  
yknow becoming a world famous rapper seemed a lot easier when we were in uni  
  
 **To:** Bang Yongguk  
 **From:** Kim Himchan  
well whrn u r we’lk celebrste ;)  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Bang Yongguk  
bday sex? ;)  
  
 **To:** Bang Yongguk  
 **From:** Kim Himchan  
bettwr  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Bang Yongguk  
is that even possible?  
  
 **To:** Bang Yongguk  
 **From:** Kim Himchan  
idk let’s find oyt  
  
  
  
  
  
 **To:** Jung Dickhyun  
 **From:** Yoo Youngjae  
JESUS FUCKING CHRIST  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
u called?  
  
 **To:** Jung Dickhyun  
 **From:** Yoo Youngjae  
HIMCHAN HYUNG JUST SENT ME A PIC OF HIMSELF  
  
 **To:** Jung Dickhyun  
 **From:** Yoo Youngjae  
NAKED  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
wtf?!?!?!  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Kim Himchan  
tht pic wqs not 4 u  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Kim Himchan  
plz delrte n we can 4get thos evtr happened  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Kim Himchan  
oh but forst plz forward 2 yonhguk I thjnk my dumb phonr deleted his nymber  
  
 **To:** Jung Dickhyun  
 **From:** Yoo Youngjae  
omfg he sent it by accident now he wants me 2 forward it 2 yongguk hyung  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
how is this fair u get lyk 10yrs wank-off material n im sat in a fckin music lecture??  
  
 **To:** Jung Dickhyun  
 **From:** Yoo Youngjae  
its what u deserve  
  
  
  
  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Bang Yongguk  
forgot my phone 2day, just got back  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Bang Yongguk  
where r u?  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Bang Yongguk  
and why is Youngjae sending me naked pics of u?  
  
 **To:** Bang Yongguk  
 **From:** Kim Himchan  
shh jyst enjoy it  
  
  
  
  
  
 **To:** Moon Jongup  
 **From:** Choi Junhong  
hey hyung  
  
 **To:** Choi Junhong  
 **From:** Moon Jongup  
hi junhong-ah! ^^  
  
 **To:** Moon Jongup  
 **From:** Choi Junhong  
Himchan hyung n Yongguk hyung r both going 2 visit Daehyun and Youngjae this weekend rite?  
  
 **To:** Choi Junhong  
 **From:** Moon Jongup  
no? just Yongguk hyung I think :S  
  
 **To:** Moon Jongup  
 **From:** Choi Junhong  
I thought Himchan hyung was going too????  
  
 **To:** Choi Junhong  
 **From:** Moon Jongup  
no he said he was going 2 stay home nd help me find a job :)  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Choi Junhong  
I h8 u  
  
 **To:** Choi Junhong  
 **From:** Kim Himchan  
goopd.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
just so u kno I think ur being rly rly stupid  
  
 **To:** Jung Dickhyun  
 **From:** Yoo Youngjae  
just so u kno idgaf asshole  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
why r u mad at me?!?! I only asked her out!  
  
 **To:** Jung Dickfaceassholehyun  
 **From:** Yoo Youngjae  
UR GAY  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
IM DESPERATE  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
SHE SAID NO ANYWAY WHY R U ANGRY  
  
 **To:** Jung Dickfaceassholehyun  
 **From:** Yoo Youngjae  
SUCK MY DICK JUNG DAEHYUN  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
is that an invitation?  
  
  
  
  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Bang Yongguk  
hey just arrived they did say meet at youngjaes room right?  
  
 **To:** Bang Yongguk  
 **From:** Kim Himchan  
yh numver 16  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Bang Yongguk  
ok found it have fun job hunting with Jongup x  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Bang Yongguk  
um. never mind, probs coming home sooner than expected  
  
 **To:** Bang Yongguk  
 **From:** Kim Himchan  
?  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Bang Yongguk  
pretty sure thats them fucking in there like 90% sure  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Bang Yongguk  
oh god I can hear them yh thats them  
  
 **To:** Bang Yongguk  
 **From:** Kim Himchan  
lmao pmfg  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Bang Yongguk  
they didn’t even open any of the booze??  
  
 **To:** Bang Yongguk  
 **From:** Kim Himchan  
omg  
  
 **To:** Bang Yongguk  
 **From:** Kim Himchan  
tske it  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Bang Yongguk  
way ahead of you  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Bang Yongguk  
they didn’t even notice me  
  
 **To:** Bang Yongguk  
 **From:** Kim Himchan  
donr hang aroind 2 lobg u perv  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Bang Yongguk  
yh yh coming back now  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Bang Yongguk  
we r gettin drunk 2nite  
  
 **To:** Bang Yongguk  
 **From:** Kim Himchan  
loojin forwsrd 2 it  
  
  
  
  
  
 **To:** Jung Dickhyun  
 **From:** Yoo Youngjae  
u best buy me breakfast asshole im in pain  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
im already @ the cafe calm urself  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
what happened 2 saving urself anyway??  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
omfg were u saving urself 4 ME?!?!?!  
  
 **To:** Jung Dickhyun  
 **From:** Yoo Youngjae  
piss off  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
so thats a yes???  
  
 **To:** Jung Dickhyun  
 **From:** Yoo Youngjae  
bring me my fucking coffee  
  
 **To:** Yoo Youngjae  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
lol omw <3  
  
  
  
  
  
 **To:** Moon Jongup  
 **From:** Choi Junhong  
hey hyung do u want to go out with me this weekend? like on a date?  
  
 **To:** Choi Junhong  
 **From:** Moon Jongup  
okay ^_^  
  
 **To:** All Contacts  
 **From:** Choi Junhong  
OMFG I ASKED HIM OUT AND HE SAID YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
 **To:** Choi Junhong  
 **From:** Moon Jongup  
um…? :S  
  
 **To:** Choi Junhong  
 **From:** Bang Yongguk  
lol congrats  
  
 **To:** Choi Junhong  
 **From:** Jung Daehyun  
wow never thought id see the day  
  
 **To:** Choi Junhong  
 **From:** Bang Yongnam  
um wtf? ur yongguks friend right? I dont think we’ve met plz dont txt me  
  
 **To:** Choi Junhong  
 **From:** Yoo Youngjae  
stay safe kids  
  
 **To:** Choi Junhong  
 **From:** Kim Himchan  
yeah I kniw ur mum just calked nd asked me 2 chapwrone  
  
 **To:** Choi Junhong  
 **From:** Kim Himchan  
nxt tome don’t trxt 2 all contscts  
  
 **To:** Kim Himchan  
 **From:** Choi Junhong  
fuck.  
  
 **To:** Choi Junhong  
 **From:** Kim Himchan  
yh not 4 u appsrently  
  
 **To:** Bang Yongguk  
 **From:** Choi Junhong  
I h8 my life


End file.
